digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digipocalypse
digipocalypse takes place after the events of the second digimon season with a whole new group of bad guys planning to destroy digimon for good Digidestined Matt Stevens Matt is the leder of the group and the first to enter the digital world his partner is Gabumon and he doesn like being in charge most of the time also he is really immature for his age. Joshua Mitchell Joshua didnt believe Matt at first but eventually stumbled into the digital world himself there he met Spinnamon and met his long lost brother he also is a plain character. Kairi Monugue Kairi didnt even hear Matts story or enter the digital world with the others both Matt and Joshua have a crush on her making her have an important role her partner is fluffymon she is the sweetest character in the series. Kumatora Mellisbery the youngest of the group she didnt believe Matts rants at first but she litreally stumbled into the digital world her partner is Petalmon, she doesnt really believe that anything good could have came from this. Adam Mitchell Josh's long lost brother his partner being candlemon implies his fear of the dark he doesnt have much character. villains Alice Alice isnt really a villain for the most of the series she has a partner called robbamon, she doesnt really like the digital world or her own world either. robbamon always comforts her thus when he dies she unleashes pure fury on Spinnamon. Edgar edgar is the most evil character in the series,he always kills 2 digimon in every episode he has a major occurance in, near the end of the series he kills his own leader and his digimon Katsuyimon just to destroy the digi world completly. Hollow Hollow is the most loyal villain his partner Valvamon always helps him achieve his goal, after Robbamons death he doubts his own partners chances of survival makinng him feel pity for all the digimon he drove into exinction,so much pity that he leaves Valvamon in the hands of Kairi and goes back to his own world Puradakaramon the leder of the villains he always give one of them orders to wipe out a particular digimon, he only shows him self for the five episodes before the last where he is killed by Edgar trivia *valvamon bears a resemblence to eevee from pokemon *edgars way of killing digimon is a reference to yu gi oh *all villains have their own music *katsuyimon is similar to a gazumon *edgar is the only human to die *even though it says alice is the first to leave she appears in more episodes than hollow *kairi looks a lot like kari from digimon adventure *kairi monugue sounds like kylie monugue *in the game when robbamon is destroyed happier music plays implying that they didnt notice the crest of innocence belonging to alice songs every main character in this series has their own music with japanese lyrics that describe some parts of them here they are in order sora ana hollows song it describes how he feels empty inside and is on the break of insanity kowareta monogatari this song belongs to alice and shows how she feels about robbamons comfort for her and her curiosity of why he treats her so nicely junsuina yami this song is edgars and describes his murderous behaviour Category:digimon Category:Digimon Fan Fiction Box